Her Agent in Shining Armour
by InternalMayhem
Summary: JJ had been keeping her past a secret from the team, afraid that they would judge her. 16 year old Carson Hayes was just walking home from school, when she was kidnapped. Two days later, she found herself at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, having escaped from her kidnapper, where she meets JJ, hellbent on making her kidnapper pay. Can they help each other confront their problems?


JJs POV:

Her heart raced as she looked out towards the masses of cameras and reporters, eager for the scoop on their latest case. JJ may have been the Media Liaison for the FBIs' Behavioural Analysis Unit for a multitude of years, but that didn't stop the pounding heart beat, or the tightness in her chest from a lack of breathing.

She was great at hiding her underlying anxiety issues, just like she hid her true past from everyone, even Emily Prentiss, her ex co-worker and best friend. It was ironic really, that JJ had managed to land the one job that involves a lot of public speaking, one of her worst fears.

JJ took in a deep breath before beginning the speech that would inform the public of the unsub they were hunting.  
"Hello. My name is Jennifer Jareau, and I am the Media Liaison for the FBIs' Behavioural Analysis Unit. You've probably all heard by now about the three murders of Lexie Birch, Ellie Goss and Rebecca Davis.

We believe we are looking for a man in his mid to late 20s, who is driven by the power that he receives from each kill.  
These girls are held captive for an unset amount of time, until he is satisfied that he has dehumanised his prey, then tortures them to a slow and painful death.

We believe his rage towards these girls is stemmed from a girl he looked up to as an older sister, brunette with brown eyes, around 5'7", who at the time of the abuse was the same age of these girls: 16.  
His sister would have treated him much like he treats these girls and he believes that he is getting his revenge, hating her for how she treated him and abandoning him with their foster parents, who would have abused the both of them.

This man is extremely dangerous and is suffering from what we believe is to be a psychotic break, possibly due to the loss of said sister, leaving him unable to take his revenge on her, therefore is using these girls as surrogates.  
Please be vigilant and make sure that if you see this man, you call 911. If you have any information on this case, then please contact us at the Seattle Police Station.  
That will be all for today, thank you."

As JJ walked off the stage, listening to the eager reporters looking for more scoop, her heart slowed and she was able to finally breathe properly.

She took off towards the bathroom, unable to face any of her co-workers. Nobody knew how much she struggled in this job, and she wanted to keep it this way.

She loved being able to get justice for all the victims they come across and was terrified of losing her job, even if it was causing her anxiety to worsen.  
She sat on the toilet seat, tracing the scars on her left arm. She always wore long sleeves, so nobody knew about them.

She calmed herself down, and left the stall, turning on the tap and pulling up her sleeves, not realising that Kate Callahan (the co-worker who had replaced Alex Blake, who was the replacement for Emily) was patiently waiting for her to leave the stall.

"I saw you race in here and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Kate said, before looking down at JJs arms.

She was shocked to see the scars that covered the left one, but figured that the woman would tell her about them when she was ready.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. You'd think, considering I've been doing this job for more than a decade that it would get easier facing the crowds and talking about a sadistic murderer, huh?"

JJ replied, a small smile on her face.

She quickly washed her hands after realising that Kate was staring at her bare arms, and dried them hurriedly, desperate to lower her sleeves.

JJ bowed her head in embarrassment after seeing the look of concern on Kate's face. It was funny, really, how nobody, except for the new girl, had ever noticed her scars.

JJ began to panic, fearing the reaction of the newest member of the BAU.  
"Hey, it's okay. Yes, I saw your scars. I know there's a story behind them, but I know not to push you into telling me. I'm here for you though, if you ever need. Sometime it's easier to talk to a stranger, than people you work with every day."  
JJ bit her lip, and nodded in response, not trusting herself to speak out loud.  
"Come on, Hotch said he wanted us to meet in the conference room."  
JJ sighed in relief, glad for the subject change, before following Kate over to the conference room. She would leave the situation to mull over next time she was in the hotel room she shared with Kate.

The rest of the team was seated around the table in the centre of the room.

Derek Morgan was teasing Spencer Reid, the youngest of the bunch, and Aaron Hotchner (Hotch) and David Rossi were deep in conversation about the case.  
As soon as the girls took their seats, Penelope Garcia, their tech analyst, popped onto the screen they were all facing.  
"Hello my lovelies, what can this all-knowing goddess do for her subjects?"

She said, her flamboyant attitude making them all smile, even with the horrors of this case.  
"I want you to search for any males who were in the foster care system in Seattle around 15-20 years ago. Cross reference that with an abusive foster sister who fits the looks of the victims."

Hotch said, watching as Garcia began to type with a flurry of movement.  
"I'm going to need more than that, my liege."

"The sister would have recently died. We believe this is the trigger for the unsub, who was probably planning his revenge, but was never able to put it into action."

JJ said shyly, although nobody was paying attention to her enough to notice it.

"Okay, let me see what I can do and I'll get back to you, Garcia out!"  
And with that, Hotch's phone began to ring.

The team talked amongst themselves, except for JJ, who was content with listening to her family talk about the case, bickering like siblings would. She was deep in thought, the situation with Kate playing on her mind.

How could she be so careless? She usually always checked whether there were people in the bathroom before rolling her sleeves up, but this case was getting the better of her.

She hated when children were involved, especially when they were being tortured and dehumanised by a sadistic unsub. There was just something that irked her about people being able to hurt innocent children.  
She was shaken out of her thoughts by Hotch's voice.  
"We have another victim. She was found on the side of the road by two doctors, who work at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, and she's alive."

CARSONS POV:

Darkness: the partial or total absence of light. That's the answer you get when you type 'darkness definition' into Google. I view it differently though. To me, darkness is the bully of the playground.

You know; that one kid who has a posse of idiotic followers that stagger around the playground showing all the other kids that they're at the top on the social hierarchy of school.

They're the ones that you don't want to mess with, unless you want to go dumpster diving. They're practically royalty: Kings or Queens with their loyal subjects.

This makes you a common person, the scum of society.

Darkness is the King of my life.

Yeah, I decided that Darkness is a male, only because the experiences I've had with males so far have been complete and utter bullshit.

I mean, when you deal with an alcoholic father who is the master of broken promises and cares more about his alcohol than his children, you are taught not to trust the entirety of the male population.

The term "daddy's girl" never applied to me, because I spent my time avoiding my father instead of doting over him.

The fact that he is my only living relative makes things worse.

I'm a 16 year old, only child, with no job, no money, and a desire to escape from this torturous hellhole, which I am unable to do without the previous two things.

I am trapped by Darkness; He controls my every move, like I'm a puppet. He appears in multiple forms: the anxiety that manipulates my every thought to ensure that even the most mundane activities are something to be fearful of, the depression that makes me feel like I'm not good enough and that nobody truly cares about me, the six suicide attempts in five years that confirm the skilful persuasion that the Darkness possesses is actually working, and the scars that cover my thighs, stomach, hip and wrist in layers: an everyday reminder of the control He has over me.

Oh and you mustn't forget the disappointment I am to my father for being 'the sole reason my mother passed away'.

So yeah, I'm messed up.

Between my father, and the Darkness, I was doomed from the beginning.

They have done this to me.

They have made me into the frightened little girl who is scared of the monster under her bed.

In my case though, the monster is literally under my bed, ensuring that His suffocating grasp on my mind is never broken.

So when I woke up in the hospital bed, I almost laughed in mock surprise.

I mean, the constant company of Darkness ensures that I'm never too far away from trouble.

A slideshow of memories began to flash through my mind.

I was walking home from school, the only place where I am blissfully free from both my father and Darkness, only to be grabbed from behind and pulled into a nearby van, tied up and knocked out.

I spent two days with him, give or take, where he tortured me, raped me, cut me, burnt me, punched me, desperately trying to make me submit.

This man was Darkness reincarnate, and I had been dealing with Darkness for five years, I knew how to deal with him.

I got my chance to escape when he released me to shower me. Funny that, how his desire to keep me clean was the reason for my escape.

I remember running for my life, hearing his screams of abuse behind me, and screaming for help. My right leg burned with every step, my screams of help also laced with pain.

I got to a road, where I begged for the first car I saw to stop. There were two women in the car, one a smaller, petite blonde, and the other a taller, curvy brunette.

The brunette asked for the blonde to call 911, and she turned around, I'm guessing to head to the hospital. Then I passed out.

I began to open my eyes, squinting at the harsh lights of the room. Next to me was the brunette woman, asleep in her chair, her hand grasping my right one.

The first thing I did was assess the damage.

There were casts on my left arm and right leg. I could feel my swollen face, evidence of the punches he often gave me. It was hard to breathe; I probably had numerous broken ribs. There were burns and cuts all over my body, I knew, but I couldn't feel them, in fact, I couldn't feel anything, probably from the pain meds that were obviously coming through the drip attached to my right hand.

I made a moaning noise, which woke up the brunette. She was groggy for a minute, until she realised that it was me who made the noise and I was finally awake.

Her eyes widened in realisation and she began to speak, really fast, whilst pressing a button behind me, probably the nurse button.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Callie Torres, but you can call me Callie. I am an orthopaedic surgeon. My partner, Dr. Arizona Robbins and I are the ones who found you. We brought you to the hospital we work at. You're at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. I'm just waiting for her to come in, so that I can explain to you your injuries. She's the head of paediatrics and is your other doctor; she has to be present because you're under-age."

Just as she finished explaining, a nurse came in, followed by Dr. Robbins. Callie sent the nurse back out, after explaining that she was only there to page Dr. Robbins, who was already behind her.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Robbins, but you can call me Arizona. I'm one of your doctors and my partner and I found you, as you probably know from Dr. Torres."

She looked up and smiled at Callie, who sheepishly grinned back.  
" Can you tell us your name?"  
"Ca...Carson."

I stuttered out, my raw throat burning with the use.  
"It's okay Carson, you don't have to talk anymore, I know your throat hurts, probably from the screaming you were doing when we found you, or you found us."

Arizona said. Damn, she was so happy and bubbly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, particularly when she offered me a cup of water.

"So Carson, here's what we know. We found you on the side of the road, covered in bruises, dirt and blood. I was appointed your doctor, due to your age, and Dr. Torres was also appointed your doctor, due to your numerous broken bones; I have no idea how you were able to run with them.

You have a shattered wrist, which Dr. Torres was able to fix in surgery, and your ankle was also broken, but easily fixed, without surgery, as well as your femur, hence the full leg cast.

Your left eye socket was shattered due to the numerous hits you took, and you also have three broken ribs; you were lucky that you didn't have a punctured lung.

You had multiple cuts and burns, which have been stitched up and tended to. You also have tearing down there, due to the forced intercourse, and a rape kit has been done, to try to find any DNA from the man who did this to you.

You're one tough girl, Carson, to have suffered all of these injuries, and still be able to run away."

Arizona explained all of my injuries to me, as my eyes widened. I didn't think that much damage had been done.  
"There are some FBI waiting for you outside, they believe that the man who did this to you, is the man they are looking for. They want to talk to you, but only if you're ready."

Callie said.  
I shook my head vigorously, terrified of the police.  
"It's okay, they'll only come in to ask you a few questions, Arizona and I will be right here with you."

I agreed cautiously, and Arizona left to get them.

"Carson, we don't have to talk about this now, but I noticed the scars coating your body. I know you self-harm, and I want you to know that both Arizona and I are here for you.

We are the only people on your case, as well as Dr. Amelia Sheppard, a neuro surgeon, who was brought in to make sure you didn't have any brain injuries. She also helped me fix your eye socket. You'll meet her when she comes back later tonight for her shift.

We are the only ones who know about your scars, and I'm sure that both Arizona and Dr. Sheppard will want to talk to you about them too."

I nodded slowly, worried about whether they'll send me to a mental hospital. It was one of my worst fears; I wasn't crazy, I just cut to cope with the pain.

Whilst I was stuck in my thoughts, the door opened, and in entered two female FBI agents, funnily enough, another blonde and brunette, although this brunette was shorter than the blonde, who could have been Arizona's sister.

"Hello Carson, I'm Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ, and this is Special Agent Kate Callahan. We are from the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI, and we are looking for the man who we believe hurt you as well.

He's hurt three other girls, and you're the first one to survive. We just wanted to ask you a few questions."

The blonde said to me. She looked really nervous, probably because everyone was looking at her, and she kept fiddling with her hands.

I don't think anyone except me noticed, but that was because I used the same technique to keep the darkness away, or give my mind something else to do other than concentrate on what feels like my impending doom.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey :) Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfiction ever, and I am constantly battling writers block, so the updates for this story are going to be sporadic at best. I'd love to hear your opinions on it :) Yes, I know it's a cross-over, but it's focused more so on Criminal Minds.**


End file.
